


Find A Dream To Follow

by DeliciousDanish



Series: Dizzy Dreamers [1]
Category: Free!, Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliciousDanish/pseuds/DeliciousDanish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I could always distract you in other ways." Sousuke's words sounded as if they were spoken by another man, surely not Rin's oldest childhood friend. The deep-set tone of Sousuke's voice was too rich for the red head, too full of candor, and above all else, desire. Desire for something that Rin wasn't sure he was ready to think about or even consider just yet. A light hand slid from his face and around to the back of his neck, carving a heated path down the swim captain's spine. When it made it's way to the small of his back, amidst shuddering and unsteady breathing from both boys, Sousuke pressed down lightly until their hips were flush together.  </p><p>---</p><p>Spoilers for Eternal Summer episodes 9-10</p><p>A little bit of fluff and angst with a heavy dose of smut. ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find A Dream To Follow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zillyhoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillyhoo/gifts).



> Special thank you to Zillyhoo for helping me rework this fic and whip it into shape! It was a complete and utter mess when I first posted it.
> 
> This is just my own personal scenario for what happened between Sousuke and Rin after returning from the regional swim meet and dealing with all that happened there. Thus there are spoilers for episodes 9-10, beware of those puppies! 
> 
> A follow up is going to come after this so keep your eye peeled!

The bus headed back to Samezuka Academy was loaded full of noisy and boisterous voices, as the swim team chatted about all that had happened at the regional swim meet. Team members bounced about in their seats, congratulating one another and discussing strategies that would be used for the few swimmers who had moved on to nationals. Rin was counted among those few, but his mind could not have been farther away from the next swim meet.

Instead, his thoughts, and eyes, were locked on the man sitting next to him. Sousuke looked more relaxed than Rin had seen him in weeks, his teal eyes heavy with sleep as the larger man fought the temptation to doze off against the window. Although things had mostly been resolved between them, the red head couldn't help the overwhelming sense of unease stirring inside himself. He would, of course, continue chasing his dream, but the road seemed much less pleasurable without Sousuke by his side.

"Sousuke, if you're tired, just go to sleep already." Rin said this with an amused smile, watching as Sousuke's head dipped forward and startled him awake. A disgruntled pair of teal eyes turned in his direction, as the dark haired man shifted closer to the window. "Just don't come over here and try to lay on me."

"As if I would do something like that." Sousuke gave a soft snort of laughter, crossing his arms tentatively over his chest, moving his right arm slowly so as not to jostle his injured shoulder. The action didn't escape Rin's notice, and he had to turn away to make sure that Sousuke didn't catch him scowling. They had iced Sousuke's shoulder immediately after their relay had ended, but so far, the swelling didn't appear to have any intention of going down.

Rin tucked his hands into the pockets of his jacket and pushed back on his seat to recline it the few inches that the chair allowed. The position wasn't very comfortable, but it would have to do. The swim captain felt the familiar drain of having been at competition all day, but unlike previous times, he also felt the drain that had come from all the emotional ups and downs. His eyes ached and his head throbbed, but the pain lasted only a short time as he drifted off to sleep.

He woke some time later when a flash of florescent lighting pulled him from his slumber, the overhead lights of the bus cabin. All around him, sleepy teammates woke from their own slumbers and one by one rose from their seats, scrambling around to collect belongings and wake companions. Rin rolled his head over to the side to see Sousuke still passed out against the window, his arms still crossed over his chest.

"Oi, Sousuke, wake up." Mindful of his shoulder, Rin reached over and gave his friend a gentle shake, recoiling when he felt the heat rising up from the other's large body. He hesitated a moment before placing the backside of his hand lightly against Sousuke's forehead, finally jostling his friend awake. Sousuke's own hand shot out to grab at Rin's wrist, pushing his arm back and away, his nerves strung tight. "Sousuke."

"Rin." The reply was gruff, but Sousuke eased off on his hold and released Rin's wrist, dropping his hand back down into his lap.

"I need to go inside and have a short meeting with the team. You should go on ahead and go back to the room."  
   
"I'm still part of the team, aren’t I? I'll go with you."    
   
"You feel warm, it would be best if you go back." Rin was firmer this time, but he could tell that his words were useless on the taller man. Sousuke rose without a word and began to follow the last few team members off the bus. The red head felt a spark of annoyance creep up his spine, but he pushed it away for the time being, he had other matters to see to as the team captain.    
   
Exhausted and weary, the team gathered in assembly in the locker room. The usual clamor of voices was replaced by sleepy grumbles and the occasional yawn. Rin stood just outside, flipping through a clipboard of the days results, assessing times and scores. Warmth replaced the worry inside his heart as he saw just how well his team had done, namely his relay team. They had been mere seconds behind Iwatobi, not that the time had really mattered much to Rin, not when he had won something much more satisfying.    
   
"Rin-Senpai, are you ready to give the results?" Ai stuck his head out from behind the locker room door, and Momotarou's appeared above it, the younger of the two giving a cheeky grin. Returning the smile with one of his own, he let the papers fall flat on the clipboard before starting into the locker room. His teammates rose slowly to their feet, but their vigor was temporarily renewed as their captain entered the room.    
   
Rin looked out over his team, at all the guys he had spent the last few months training with. All their names rang inside his head as he looked over each one of their faces. He had seen growth, had seen new friendships and rivalries form, and he could feel nothing but pride as he addressed them all. The doubt he had once felt over being the captain had been long since replaced and he silently thanked Seijirou for the chance he had been given.    
   
"I know everyone here is tired, so I'm going to be as brief as possible." Rin's voice came out clear as strong, faltering only towards the end when Sousuke's teal eyes met with his own red ones. "I don't think it needs to be stated that all of you brought pride to Samezuka today at the meet. Many of you exceeded expectations and even more of you met your full potential. For those of you who go on to nationals, keep up that same fighting spirit. For those of you who do not, continue honing your skills and working hard so that you can become even better."    
   
"For tonight and tomorrow, focus on resting and reflecting on what you want to do in the future. We will meet back here on Monday to continue practice. That is all."    
   
A resounding 'Yes Captain' rang through the locker room and one by each swimmer gathered his things and departed. The only ones to stay behind were the other three members of the relay, but even that was short lived. Momo and Ai spoke with Rin for a short time, before they too followed their teammates. That left only Sousuke and Rin, neither of which seemed to know what to do now that they were alone.    
   
"We should ice it one more time before you go to sleep." Rin said at last, retrieving an ice pack from the office just off from the locker room. When he returned, Sousuke had already worked his jacket off and was carefully maneuvering himself out of his shirt, hissing at the pain it caused when he was forced to raise his right arm. "Do you need some help?"    
   
"I've got it." Sousuke's voice was flat, and Rin couldn't tell if that meant he was irritated or simply tired. Sousuke seated himself on one of the benches and looked at the red head expectantly. Rin stepped forward to offer the ice pack, but the taller man made no move to grab for it. Instead he gave Rin one final glance before shutting his eyes. "Don't make those displeased faces."    
   
"I'm not making any kind of faces!" Rin snapped the words and Sousuke smiled, cracking open an eye to look at him again. Haughty and embarrassed, the red head sat himself down and very lightly pressed the cold ice pack to Sousuke's nearly blue-black shoulder. The heat coming off the other man was almost unbearable and Rin's own skin crawled with discomfort at being so close. "Th-There's still a chance you know. This could get better..."    
   
"It won't and I've made my peace with that."    
   
"But-..."    
   
"Rin." Sousuke's deep voice resonated inside the small tiled room, and Rin found himself staring into a pair of blue-teal eyes. The action startled the red head and he ended up dropping the ice pack, which landed with an embarrassing thunk against the tiled floor.    
   
"Damn! I'm sorry." Rin scrambled to retrieve it, jolting when he felt Sousuke lean forward to press his head between the smaller man's shoulders. Unthinkingly, Rin reached back and set his hand atop the other man's head, snaking his fingers through short locks of dark hair. He could feel Sousuke's fever more plainly than ever now, and it's intensity took his breath away. "Sousuke, come on. We should go to the room now."    
   
For a while, neither man moved, and Rin wondered idly if Sousuke had fallen asleep again. He was about to call out to the larger man again, when Sousuke rose to his feet and offered his good hand to him. Rin pushed it away and snatched up the ice pack, rising to his full height, put off by how someone as large as Sousuke could seem so fragile. Sousuke was a human wall, chiseled and sturdy, and yet it was Rin holding the feverish man up as they made the trek to their room.    
   
After fumbling to get the door open, Rin staggered inside under Sousuke's weight and carefully worked the taller swimmer over into his bed. He was ever mindful of the injured side of his friend's body, as he settled him down on his back, moving his legs up onto the mattress one after the other. He tucked the sheets around him and settled the ice pack neatly against the bruised and swollen flesh, keeping it outside the blankets in case the cold got to be overwhelming.    
   
He stepped back to admire his work, once again feeling the cold chill of dread as he looked down over Sousuke. The dark haired man's cheeks were beginning to flush a dark red and his breathing sounded short and weak. Rin briefly considered calling for a doctor, but decided against it in the end, vowing to only call if things got any worse. Settling himself in the chair he pulled over from his desk, Rin decided to keep vigil for the night, just to make sure Sousuke's fever broke.    
   
"Thanks for letting me have the bottom bunk." The larger man's voice was muddled, but Rin could tell he was amused by himself. He turned his head over his shoulder to catch one more smile from Sousuke before the large man finally drifted off to sleep.  
   
"Yeah. It's a good thing." Rin reached a hand up to smooth Sousuke's bangs back from his face, admiring his sleeping face as he did so. He couldn't believe how much Sousuke looked like his younger self when he was resting, like they were in middle school again, back when things were easy. "Stupid."    
   
The crushing weight of exhaustion and longing for a simpler time pushed Rin to his knees and onto the floor next to the bed. He pressed his face into the sheets next to Sousuke and that was how Ai and Momo found the two of them the next morning.    
   
* * *    
   
After a startling awakening, where Momo and Ai had both been convinced that Rin had passed out on the way up the ladder to the top bunk, the red headed captain was on his way down to breakfast. The two energetic underclassmen twittered about like two birds fighting over the early worm. They were squabbling over something that had occurred on the way back to Samezuka, involving Momo's saliva having ended up on Ai's jacket, in vast and alarming amounts. Ai was accusing the younger of the two Mikoshiba brothers of falling asleep on top of him on the way home, something Momo aggressively denied.    
   
The two argued well into breakfast, but eventually came to an agreement after having sufficiently stuffed themselves. Since the day after the swim meet was a short vacation from practice, Rin was able to get away from them so that he could return to his room to check in on Sousuke. Before he had left, he had been pleased to find that Sousuke's fever had left him, and so Rin had left the dark haired man to continue resting. He returned to find an empty room and a note explaining that Sousuke had gone to shower.    
   
If Sousuke was well enough to worry about personal hygiene, Rin figured it was a good sign. He settled himself at his desk and tried to go over the times and scores from the meet one more time, to give it more attention so that he could praise the swimmer individually. The task failed to hold his attention and he soon found himself watching the clock, impatient for Sousuke's return. The tall man appeared a good half hour later, towel wrapped around his waist, his clothes slung over his good shoulder.    
   
"At least get dressed before coming back!" Rin practically shoved his face in the papers on his desk, trying to concentrate on them instead of the wet and nearly naked body behind him.    
   
"It is not as if we don't change in front of each other." Sousuke said the words in a tone that suggested boredom, and Rin realized with a slight jolt, that the other man was right. Still, he found himself feeling impatient has he waited for Sousuke to dress. He could hear the dark haired man grumbling something to himself, along with the repeated sound of fabric hitting the floor.    
   
"What are you doing back there?!" The red head whipped his head around in rage, nearly toppling out of his seat with the laughter that bubbled up inside him. Sousuke was standing in the middle of the room with a disgruntled expression, trying to hold up his towel and fight his way into his shirt at the same time, the fabric halfway down around his head and caught on one of his arms. He shot Rin a murderous look at the sound of laughter and shifted to try to remedy his situation, realizing that he had one of two choices: let go of the towel to fix his shirt, or struggle out of his shirt and risk dropping the towel either way.    
   
For someone as dignified as Sousuke, his predicament was especially distressing, always trying to keep a cool and calm exterior. Seeing no way out of an already embarrassing situation, he did the only thing he could think to do, and dropped the towel, using his now free hand to pull the shirt carefully onto his body. This caused Rin's laughter to come to an abrupt halt as the red head sputtered in shock and spun his chair to turn away.    
   
"At least warn me before you decide to go commando!"    
   
"I didn't decide anything like that." Sousuke's voice was back to being cool and aloof, and it annoyed the piss out of Rin. On top of all the stress and his current lack of good sleep, his fuse was shorter than normal. He shot up out of his chair and started towards Sousuke, startling the dark haired man, so that he staggered back and nearly fell against the nearby wall. Rin hooked his fist in the front of his friend's shirt and nearly slammed their foreheads together, stopping himself just in time to prevent the pain it would cause the two of them. "Rin."    
   
"Don't fuck with me today, alright?" The gentle demeanor of Rin the night before was long gone. He released Sousuke's shirt, pushing up one sleeve of the shirt to check and see about the injury in Sousuke's shoulder. He was pleased to see that swelling had gone down and some of the bruising had lightened in color. Only then did the tension and fury leave Rin's body, as he settled back down into a much calmer state. "I told you Sousuke, it looks so much better."    
   
"That's wonderful, but my decision remains the same." The red head opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced when Sousuke grabbed him by the face. Misty teal eyes bore down into blood red ones, as the two of them stood locked in each other's gaze. "Rin, I told you before, that I had finally figured things out. I've made my peace with what's happened to me. I got to do everything I wanted to do, didn't I? We swam together in the relay."    
   
"Don't say things like that when you aren’t even wearing pants."    
   
"Does my lack of clothing bother you that much?"    
   
"Well no, but... It is kind of distracting." Rin fought every temptation to glance down when the subject of Sousuke's unclothed lower half was called to attention, and instead stubbornly kept his eyes locked on Sousuke's face. The continual eye contact was unnerving for them both, and eventually someone was going to have to break, and dammit, it wasn't going to be Rin, not if he had anything to say about it.    
   
"I could always distract you in other ways." Sousuke's words sounded as if they were spoken by another man, surely not Rin's oldest childhood friend. The deep-set tone of Sousuke's voice was too rich for the red head, too full of candor, and above all else, desire. Desire for something that Rin wasn't sure he was ready to think about or even consider just yet. A light hand slid from his face and around to the back of his neck, carving a heated path down the swim captain's spine. When it made it's way to the small of his back, amidst shuddering and unsteady breathing from both boys, Sousuke pressed down lightly until their hips were flush together.    
   
"Sousuke-..." It was meant to be more of a protest, but Rin's voice came out in a soft and needy gasp. His hands once again found a hold in Sousuke's shirt, and despite his earlier determination, his eyes dropped away. Annoyingly they began to fog up with tears, as he was again assaulted with feelings he had no desire to feel.    
   
"Rin, are you crying again?"    
   
"No, it's just dusty in here." Oldest excuse in the book, and clearly Sousuke saw through it, but he chose to save Rin's pride and say nothing. Instead his hand on the small of Rin's back began to press more insistently, and he gave a soft, and hesitant, roll of his hips. Sousuke held his breath, until at last it seemed that the red head had taken the bait. Their bodies came together and locked, like two final pieces of a puzzle, finally snapped into place    
   
Sousuke dropped his head down to make claim to Rin's mouth, eagerly sliding his tongue in, dodging the sharp edges of the smaller man's pointed teeth. He allowed himself to fall back against the wall, holding Rin close to him as he did so. With every unintentional jerk of Rin's hips, he was able to feel every muscle in Sousuke's body, tensing and relaxing as they moved against each other. The flexing of Sousuke's stomach, and the stretch and rise of his chest as he took in gulps of air between kisses. Strong arms encased Rin, muscles pulled tight, like the strings of an instrument.  
   
"S'okay... It's okay..." Sousuke repeated his words against Rin's lips, giving the red head no chance to feel anything but the brute honestly with which he spoke. He only stopped when Rin garbled something about being unable to breathe. The two broke apart, the smaller man staggering as he was released from Sousuke's powerful hold on him. His cheeks were hued in red, his lips swollen from their rough act of kissing, and his eyes were clouded with a mix of confusion and lust. Sousuke's hand reached out and hooked lightly in Rin's hair, pulling him close again. The larger man moved in for another kiss, but Rin dodged away.    
   
"Sousuke, please. Give me a second." Rin rolled his head forward to rest against Sousuke's smooth chest, positively dizzy from lack of oxygen and from being overwhelmed. He shut his eyes tightly and rested for a moment, painfully aware of all sorts of little things he had never taken notice of before. There was no denying that Sousuke had a stunning body, all his athletic training, coupled with being naturally blessed, had given him that. What surprised Rin the most however, was how suddenly aware he was of it. The way the muscles moved under Sousuke's skin, the heat it gave off whenever they brushed up against each other, and the thrill that ran through Rin whenever that happened.   
   
Both of them were breathing heavily, with lungs hardened and made strong from the constant training. He felt a similar ache in his chest when he swam. It was always the feeling of the final gasp of air he took in as he dove down into the water, denied oxygen for a moment as his body sank and then rose.  
  
Sousuke felt it too, of this Rin was sure, the thrill of being breathless while diving felt almost the same as being breathless while kissing, except for one thing... The water's caress of Rin's body was always comforting, like being hugged by an old friend again and again, but Sousuke's touches were nothing of the sort. They burned and tore down into the red head's flesh, leaving deep and jagged marks in their wake.    
   
Rin glanced at the clock, surprised to see that it had only been a short time, just a few minutes at most. His eyes shut again and he cautiously leaned more of his weight against Sousuke. A large hand came down on his back once more, and began to move up and down the full length, working the tension out of Rin's muscles. The smaller man would have likely fallen asleep, like a cat stroked into a stupor by it's owner, if not for the unpleasant tightness inside his pants.    
   
"Are you alright?" Sousuke had leaned his head back against the wall, his eyes expressionless as they stared up at the ceiling. Rin lifted his own head to try to recapture the taller man's attention. The summoning had worked, Sousuke glanced down at Rin, his short dark bangs falling down over his forehead in little wisps. Instead of answering, Rin stood at his tallest and brought their faces together in a short kiss, stepping backwards to guide Sousuke after him. He hooked a hand out to catch the cord on the blinds, veiling the room in darkness.  
   
He tempted Sousuke all the way down onto the floor with him, although the bed was definitely more desirable, Rin wasn't in any mood deal with the cheap squeaky dorm mattresses. The red head lay on his back, with Sousuke poised in a half-crouch over him, using his left arm to support most of his weight. The way the larger man held himself was almost animal like, nearly on all fours and perched over his prey, an idea that caused Rin to shiver.    
   
"Rin..." Sousuke said his name in a low voice. He caught Rin’s hand and flattened out over his heart and the red head could feel a steady pulse there, slower than his own, but in no way a resting heartbeat. He didn't get long to fascinate himself with it, because Sousuke was guiding his hand down, helping Rin feel every dip and curve of his body. The swim captain couldn't bring himself to look at Sousuke’s body just yet, so he kept his eyes on Sousuke's face instead, and watched as the dark haired man's face gave away his pleasure.    
   
All at once Rin's fingers brushed over something hot and stiff, and his fingers twitched in alarm under Sousuke's hand. He didn't have to look down to know what he was touching, and he let out a nervous sigh as his fingers were carefully guided to wrap around the width of Sousuke's cock. The dark haired man uttered a soft groan of approval and began to move Rin's hand slowly, taking some time to show Rin exactly how he wanted to be touched.    
   
"Touch me like that, okay?" Sousuke whispered as leaned forward to press his face against Rin's neck, sucking soft kisses there as he removed his hand to leave Rin to his own devices. Tilting his head to the side to give the other man more access, the red head did his best to concentrate on what he had been shown. He moved his hand along the full length, first down and then up to twist around the head. Sousuke moaned against his skin as he drifted lazily over one of Rin's collarbones. Without meaning to, Rin's own hips rose lightly off the floor, seeking some sort of attention for his still trapped erection.    
   
"You should take off that shirt." Rin swallowed hard, annoyed with how hoarse his own voice sounded.    
   
"The one I just put on, you mean."    
   
"No, the other one. Yeah the one you just put on. I'll help you."    
   
Rin was reluctant to pull his hand away, but Sousuke really did need help. The two of them worked slowly, but efficiently to remove the offending garment and pitch it unlovingly across the room. The red head was about to resume his earlier actions, when Sousuke grabbed the hem of his shirt as well and began to move it up, leaning down to kiss and mouth at the skin he was exposing as he went. Rin made an undignified noise that tapered off into a soft moan, his eyes rolling back in his head as Sousuke's tongue glided lightly over one of his nipples.    
   
"Fuck, what are you doing?" Rin ran his hand up the back of Sousuke's neck, up through his hair, arching his back as the dark haired man continued to use his mouth on him. Using his free hand, Rin reached down and clawed at his pants, trying to push them down enough to give himself some relief. "Sousuke, don't-.."    
   
"I'm working on it." Sousuke's lips curled back in an amused smile, as he gave one final tug at Rin's shirt up and over his head. Rin pulled his arms through the rest of the fabric and tossed it across the room to join with Sousuke's shirt. Impatient as ever, the smaller man began to writhe and huff, fighting off Sousuke's attempt to kiss him, until finally the larger man took a hint. Moving down Rin's body, Sousuke began slide Rin’s pants off him, leaving dark marks along his hips. The slow pace and the feeling of the other man's teeth against his hypersensitive flesh was driving Rin mad, but every time he sat up to try to remove his pants some more, he was gently knocked back down again.    
   
"Sousuke! Dammit! Hurry already!"    
   
"This isn't a race Rin. With this, we can take as long as we want."    
   
"You don't understand, I'm losing my mind." Rin was pushed back down one final time before finally giving up, shutting his eyes to try to rest. He hooked a hand up through his bangs, pushing the sweat soaked locks back away from his face. His body felt unbearably hot and no matter how he shifted the ache between his legs only seemed to be getting worse. His voice still hoarse, he gave one last plea, "Sousuke... Please... Do something..."    
   
"Are you giving up then...?" Sousuke lifted his head to meet with Rin's confused gaze. The dark haired man was wearing a cheeky smile, and he looked for all the world like the bratty child he had once been. "If you lose, you have to switch bunks with me."    
   
"What?! No!"    
   
"Then I guess you'll just have to suffer." Sousuke's eyes glinted with triumph as he slowly began to lean back and away from Rin. Alarmed, the red head's arms shot up to grab at the larger man's forearms.    
   
"Fine, fine. I'll sleep up top. I don't care." Rin's voice sounded annoyingly desperate to him, and he hated letting Sousuke win, but his mind was too fogged with lust and anticipation to try and reason with himself. The two of them stared at each other, Rin glaring and Sousuke grinning, until finally Rin slumped back in a true sign of defeat. He dropped one of his arms over his eyes and it was during this temporary moment of blindness that the dark haired man finally pulled Rin's pants down the rest of the way.    
   
Rin would have sat up some, to try to block Sousuke's view of his embarrassingly hard cock, but the taller man had already closed his mouth around the head. Rin's shoulder's went slack and he sagged back against the floor, using his free hand to try to muffle the loud moan rumbling up from inside his chest. His vision was Technicolored, all stars and rainbows behind his tightly closed eyelids. Sousuke's mouth had moved down until nearly Rin's whole length was inside his mouth. Rin grit his teeth, resisting the temptation to thrust his hips upwards. The arm over his eyes shot out to slam against the floor, his fist hitting the carpet with a soft thud.    
   
Sousuke pulled back to lick the precum off the tip before sliding back down. When the tip was nearly at the back of his throat, he let out a low hum, wincing as Rin's hand moved from the carpet to hook in his hair. A loud keen tore from Rin's throat, and his legs trembled, tipping Sousuke off to what was about to happen. He started to pull back, but Rin's hold on his head was stubborn and the Rin ended up shooting off in the dark haired man's mouth, much to Sousuke's chagrin.    
   
Still, he couldn't deny that he enjoyed the expression that Rin made when he came, head thrown back as he gasped for air, his razor sharp teeth glinted by whatever remaining light was coming in through the blinds. Sousuke's name weedled it's way out from between Rin's lips, although it was intermixed with profanities. Sousuke pulled off and retrieved his long forgotten towel, spitting into it and using it to clean his mouth and chin off. Rin watched him through glazed eyes, still recovering from his orgasm.    
   
"It's in your mouth-..." Rin murmured unintelligibly, receiving a stern look from Sousuke.    
   
"I am well aware," the larger man murmured, but he couldn't find it in himself to be mad about it.  
   
"Is your shoulder bothering you? We can switch places."    
   
"It's not too bad, but we can switch if you would like."    
   
"At least let me sit up." Still unsteady, Rin allowed Sousuke help him up and hold onto him until his head stopped spinning. When his balance had returned to him, the taller man slowly released Rin to support himself. The two sat staring at each other for a long while, saying nothing, unable to ignore the very erect elephant in the room. "Um... You gonna do something with that thing?"    
   
"What? You don't like it?" Sousuke looked downright offended, but his expression softened when he saw how embarrassed the question seemed to make Rin. "We don't have to go any further than this, Rin. I can finish myself off."    
   
"I'm alright."    
   
Sousuke believed him, knowing Rin would have pushed him away long ago if he had had any objections whatsoever. Perhaps it was Sousuke's unclouded faith in him that had assured Rin about what they were doing in the first place, though he couldn't say for sure if that was all of it. Placing a hand on the uninjured side of the teal eyed man's body, the swim captain carefully moved into the larger man's lap. When their bodies were flush against each other again, Rin leaned up for another kiss and Sousuke met him halfway. As in everything, they were rivals, so the kiss started out as a power struggle until Rin had somehow gained the upper hand and took over.    
   
He settled a leg on either side of Sousuke's body and balanced himself that way, giving him enough height so that he could tilt Sousuke's head back and kiss him more comfortably. Comfortable for Rin anyway, he very seriously doubted that his companion was comfortable, but it was only what he deserved after his earlier display. Sousuke seemed resigned to his fate, settling a hand on either side of Rin to trace over the smaller man's water toned body.    
   
His thumbs lightly brushed over Rin's nipples, tracing small circles over them as the red head grumbled uncertainly. Rin wasn't yet sure how to feel about the action, while his body seemed to enjoy it well enough, his mind couldn't help but run into one mental block after the other over it. It was enough to stop the red head mid-kiss so that he could stare in irritation down at Sousuke, as if his glaring would help him decide.    
   
"No good?" Sousuke asked, though his hands didn't still in the least and Rin continued to writhe. "I can feel you getting hard again, you must like something about it."    
   
"It's just weird." Rin gasped, finally pushing Sousuke's hands off him, turning his face away. "I don't want the other guys to see."    
   
"See... What exactly?"    
   
"What if you bruise them up or something?! How do I explain that?!"    
   
Sousuke set a hand over his mouth in an attempt to ward off the smile that was spreading over his face, but he was a moment too late, as Rin had already seen it. It was Rin's turn to try to back away, only to be caught and pulled back into Sousuke's lap. The taller man began to kiss at Rin’s neck, seeking forgiveness.    
   
"I'll lay off, but it's not going to matter much with all these other marks all over you." Sousuke murmured this against Rin's skin, earning a halfhearted shrug in reply. "So love bites are acceptable, but not bruised-..."    
   
"Don't say it. I will get up off you and I will not come back." Rin's tone was serious this time, so Sousuke decided to let it go, he could always bring it back up later when the two of them weren’t busy with other things.    
   
"Rin... We should hurry, I'm getting worn out." The expression Sousuke gave to go along with his words reminded Rin of the fever that the man had had the night before and for a moment, the red head considered forcing the other man back into bed to rest. "I can hold out longer, don't worry about that sort of thing."    
   
"After this, you should really rest."    
   
"Agreed."    
   
With that thought in mind, Rin decided to speed things up. He reached for the bottom drawer of his desk and tugged it open, ignoring the baffled expression that Sousuke was giving him. Sousuke obviously had better knowledge of the sort of things they were doing, and yet he seemed surprised when Rin produced a bottle of lubricant from the very back corner of the desk drawer.    
   
"What? You don't keep some in your desk?" It was Rin's turn to smirk at the slight blush that crept over Sousuke's face. "Finally, I know something you don't know."    
   
"I guess I'm just more of a shower guy." Sousuke slipped the bottle from Rin's fingers, ignoring the other man's noise of protest. Hooking an arm around Rin's waist, he coaxed the captains's body closer to his, resting his head against Rin's chest. With his ear pressed there, he could hear the way the red head's heart fluttered inside his chest. "Spread your legs."    
   
Rin did so willingly, and the request sent a flush of red down the back of the smaller swimmer's neck and chest, from both his shyness and lust. He tilted his head back and shut his eyes when he felt Sousuke's slicked up fingers brush over his entrance, trying to keep himself as calm and relaxed as possible. The first finger was the roughest, though Sousuke did his best to be gentle about it, Rin was simply inexperienced. His nails scraped at Sousuke's back and he hissed through his teeth, irritated that it should hurt so much so soon.    
   
"Rin, put your hands on my shoulders and focus on your breathing." Sousuke's voice was low, commanding, Rin didn't dare argue. He placed one hand and hesitated with the other, brushing his fingers lightly over the still somewhat swollen skin. "It's okay, it doesn't hurt right now. I'll be fine."    
   
"Liar." Rin lightly curled his fingers around the second shoulder, his back stiffening when Sousuke began to work another finger in. He unconsciously gripped with his fingers, and although Sousuke made a soft noise of pain, he couldn't let up on him. Instead he set his head on top of the mess of dark brown hair, murmuring quiet words of comfort for the both of them.   
   
Sousuke's other hand had come to rest on the small of Rin's back again, messaging gently to try to make things go easier, a gesture that the smaller of the two greatly appreciated. The worst of it was over, and finally Rin could relax, slowly releasing Sousuke from his death grip. Each stroke of the dark haired man's fingers left Rin moaning and his hips jerking, as Sousuke's fingers delved deeper to make sure he was sufficiently prepared.    
   
"Lay back, Rin." Sousuke drew his fingers out slowly and helped guide Rin onto his back once more. He grabbed Rin's calves to hold his legs open as he positioned himself between them. Without needing to be coaxed, Rin bent his legs and curled them neatly around Sousuke's waist, crossing his ankles and drawing the bigger man closer. That eagerness brought a smile to Sousuke's face and he held his hand up in a fist. The gesture was oddly out of place, but Rin rolled with it and met Sousuke's fist with his own, and as he did so Sousuke's hand opened to catch his so that their fingers could twine together.    
   
Rin wanted to make a comment, call Sousuke a dork or something, but his breath was sucked from his lungs as Sousuke began to slowly push in. Rin screwed his eyes shut and gripped Sousuke's hips more tightly with his legs, tensing out of anticipation. Groaning in frustration, Sousuke leaned his head forward to press it against Rin's, rubbing at one of Rin's arms with his free hand.    
   
"Relax Rin. It's alright."    
   
"I know that." Rin growled the words, taking in deep breaths of air to try to calm himself down. Sousuke dutifully held still, not that he could have gone further even if he had wanted to, with the way Rin’s walls had tightened. Gripping Rin's hand firmly, Sousuke moved down to give Rin a soft kiss, offering quiet encouragements to the fussy red head. "Don't you baby me."    
   
"You need it." Sousuke dared to try again, able to feel the tension slowly leaving Rin's body. This time things went much easier and he was able to push in all the way, though both men were breathless and panting by the end. "I'm not going anywhere you know. I might not be swimming with you, but I'll still go all the way with you. I'll see your dream through until the end."    
   
"Sousuke-..."    
   
"We can talk about it later. If I don't hurry, I'm going to lose it."    
   
Without another word, Sousuke drew himself nearly all the way out before pushing back in. Rin nearly crushed Sousuke's hand in his own, arching his back up to let out a loud keening noise. With half lidded eyes, he watched as Sousuke picked up his speed, hitting a small bundle of nerves with nearly every thrust. Rin's voice grew so loud that even Sousuke was getting concerned about being overheard. He moved a hand up over Rin's mouth to muffle him, since the red head seemed to be too lost to do it for himself.    
   
"Sousuke... Listen for a second." It took an enormous amount of leg muscle to still the taller man, but somehow Rin accomplished it, pulling Sousuke to a stop so he was buried deep. "Fuck-... This is probably a bad time, but... I want you to find a new dream. A dream that's your own. You won't be happy if you sit on the side lines watching me all the time."    
   
"A dream for myself?" Sousuke's expression hardened at the words, a scowl darkening his face. "I don't have-..."    
   
"Don't!" Cutting Sousuke off, Rin pushed himself up on his elbows, trying to focus on getting his thoughts out. "I want you to find something you enjoy and I want you to become the best at it. Become the best you can be at it and when we next meet, we'll see who's made their dream come true in the best possible way. Can you do that for me?"     
   
Sousuke turned his head away and didn't answer. Rage filled Rin and he nearly pushed Sousuke off in frustration and anger. Instead he pulled the taller man over and kissed him as hard as he could manage, releasing his hold on Sousuke's hips. They continued fervently, as if they had never stopped in the first place. Sousuke continued to work his body against Rin until he felt resistance, and knowing they were both just on the edge, used his free hand to reach down and stroke Rin to bring him to his climax.

  
The red head arched his back as his second orgasm ran through him, clenching around Sousuke as he did so. Sousuke buried himself in Rin’s heat, and he too succumbed, allowing the coil inside his stomach to spring loose. He jerked his hips as he came inside of the smaller male. His face contorted with pleasure and a small moan escaped his lips.  
   
The two of them stayed locked together as they waited for their breathing to return to normal, and only then did Sousuke pull free, rolling to the side of Rin so that he could lay beside him. He attempted to pull his friend his chest, but Rin rejected him by shoving him away and fixing him with a cold stare.  

  
“You can touch me after you’ve given me a response,” Rin snapped.

"How about this? If you get to your dream first, I'll let you fuck me... But if I get there first, we get to do this all over again... Okay?" Rin could feel the surprise spreading over his face, but it was quickly replaced with smug approval. He rolled himself closer so that he could tuck his head under Sousuke's. The two of them lay quiet for a moment, with Sousuke dozing while Rin traced light patterns against his chest.    
   
"I'm going to top the hell out of you. Get ready for it, Sousuke..."    
   
Sousuke's only response was to huff his disapproval before finally succumbing to sleep.  


End file.
